Various attempts have heretofore been made to prepare a color light-sensitive material capable of providing a positive dye image in a diffusion transfer process. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,209,016, 3,362,819, 3,597,200, 3,544,545, and 3,482,972, and Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 165054/84 describe processes which comprise formation of a positive dye image in a wet development process or heat development process using a color developing agent. Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 63618/76, 69033/78, 130927/79, 111628/74, 4819/77, and 152440/84 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application") describe processes which comprise formation of a positive dye image in a wet development process or heat development process using a reductive nondiffusible, dye providing substance which releases a mobile dye under an alkaline condition and/or under heating but which does not release the dye upon reaction with exposed silver halide. Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 35533/78, 110827/78, 130927/79, 164342/81, and 154445/84, European Patent 220746A, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,356,249 and 4,358,525 disclose processes which comprise formation of a positive dye image in a wet development process or heat development process using a nondiffusible, dye providing substance which releases a mobile dye upon reduction by a reductive substance (electron donor and/or electron transfer agent).
However, these known positive dye image formation processes have a disadvantage in recognition of image. That is, these processes can provide only a positive dye image having a low density and a high stain.